


I'm Fine (You're lying)

by Karatewolf27



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yang Xiao Long Angst, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, Yangst, im sorry im very depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Yang's fine, she says. She's totally not thinking about how worthless she is. Nope!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I'm Fine (You're lying)

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry for all this angst I just spiraled really badly this night lmfao

They were walking through Atlas, gazing at the destruction around them. Ruby leading in front next to Weiss and Penny, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar follow closely behind with Blake and Yang trailing in the back. 

A warm hand slips into Yang’s, gripping it tightly. She looks up and meets the soft smile of Blake. 

_ You’re not good enough for her. You’re going to leave her.  _

_ Just.  _

_ Like.  _

_ Raven.  _

Yang looks at Blake concerned, letting the thoughts creep into her head. 

“Is everything okay?”  _ No, _ Yang wants to say. But she can’t, instead she musters a smile to put the Faunus at ease. 

“Yeah. Everything’s good.” 

_ Liar _ . 

Blake’s ears twitched, sensing Yang’s cover, but thankfully does not push. 

_ You’re fucking useless. A mistake.  _ Everyone else is doing so much for than her. Yang’s just dragging the group behind. 

_ “Why is she here? She just pulls us back.” _

The whispers creep at the edges of her mind. 

_ They only tolerate you because they feel bad. You’re just a crippled amputee, and you don’t add anything to the team.  _

“I-I need a moment,” Yang says suddenly, breaking apart from the group and dashing to the nearest abandoned building. She crouches down, hands clapped over her ears, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tears sting the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill over.  _ You can’t be weak. They’re right over there. _ “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Yang repeats like a mantra. 

“Yang?” A voice comes from behind her, startling Yang as she bolts up and whirls around. Before her stand both Ruby and Blake, the two people she hadn’t wanted to see her breakdown. “Do you want to talk about it?” Blake questions, stepping forward, hand outstretched towards her. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Yang tries to reassure them, wet red eyes not convincing them.

“Yang, we know you’re not. Just  _ please _ , talk to us!” Ruby pleads, silver eyes shimmering with unfallen tears. “I’m your sister, and Blake is your partner. You can tell us anything.” 

And with that, Yang broke down in their arms.


End file.
